


Androgynous

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Androgynous Harry, Androgyny, Asexual Character, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, F/M, Fluff, Français | French, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Harry, Queer Character, Smut, Top Harry, genderfluid Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite fiction sur l’identité de genre, l'androgynie de deux différents points de vue et la recherche d'identité sexuelle aidée par un pansexuel affirmé. Les labels tombent et explosent de tous les côtés pour Louis et Harry.</p><p>Pour le plaisir d'enrichir les cerveaux d'informations LGBT+ qu'on a pas encore l'habitude de traiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fille ou garçon ? Oui.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de la chanson "Androgynous" de The Replacements. Je conseille fortement de lire les paroles avant de commencer la lecture.
> 
> Ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus écrit alors pardon pour les fautes, manques de sens ou si c'est simplement mal écrit. Ne jugez pas svp je suis gentil !

Louise était une petite fille comme les autres, douée à l'école et pleine de vie avec toujours un grand sourire accroché à son visage. Elle aimait jouer avec ses poupées, sa dînette et ses animaux en plastique. Louise aimait aussi jouer avec ses petites voitures, ses petits soldats et ses jouets d'espions. Elle aimait beaucoup les sorties au parc. Elle aimait y aller en vélo ou en roller. Là bas, elle jouait soit avec les autres enfants, soit elle jouait avec sa mère au ballon. Elle avait toujours aimé le foot, elle regardait les matchs avec son père ou son grand-père et adorait quand ils lui expliquaient les règles. Très vite, à l'âge de sept ans, elle fut inscrite dans une équipe dans son village.

Louise avait un fort caractère. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et l'obtenait la plupart du temps. Elle était tout de même une enfant très douce qui adorait rire. Elle était la petite boule électrique de la famille. Et ses parents la soutenait quoi quelle voulait faire ou essayer.

\----------------------------------

A l'âge de cinq ans, un après-midi, elle était arrivée vers sa mère et lui avait dit d'un air très sérieux « Plus tard, je serais une garçon ». Johanna se mit a rire. « A ton âge aussi je m'étais dis ça, ma chérie ». Elle ajouta qu'être un garçon était plus facile car ils faisaient pipi debout, ils étaient plus courageux et plus forts. Ils résistaient aussi plus facilement aux blessures. Louise n'était pas d'accord mais n'avait rien dit. A cinq ans, argumenter avec un adulte était tout simplement impossible. Elles n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé depuis.

Mais l'idée n'avait jamais quitté l'esprit de la jeune fille. Si sa mère n'avait pas réussi, alors elle oui. Malgré tout, Louis n'avait aucun problème avec son corps. A vrai dire, à un âge si jeune, ce n'était pas le premier soucis qui allait lui traverser la tête. Elle pensait plutôt à ce garçon qui lui avait volé sa carte Pokémon lors de la récréation.

\----------------------------------

A dix ans, en revenant de son entraînement de foot, Louise demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait aller dans l'équipe des garçons. « Ma puce, tu es une fille ce n'est pas possible. », « Mais elles sont toutes nulles ! ». Si elle devait une nouvelle fois jouer avec les filles, elle allait devoir abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas s’améliorer ! Elle devait absolument aller dans l'équipe des garçons. Foutu coachs qui refusaient les équipes mixtes.

Le lendemain, elle demanda à sa mère de lui couper les cheveux. « Tu es sûre ? Ils sont si longs. » « Oui maman ! Coupe ! ». C'est alors qu'à contre cœur, Johanna coupa les magnifiques cheveux châtains de sa fille. Elle lui rasa le bas de la nuque et juste au dessus des oreilles pour couper plus long progressivement sur le haut de la tête. Louise se retrouva alors avec une jolie mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fit un câlin à sa mère pour la remercier.

Une semaine plus tard, Louise enfila ses affaires de foot et partis, seule comme toujours, au stade. Elle s'approcha déterminée vers le coach des garçons et dit clairement de sa petite voix aiguë « Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Louis. Je suis le nouveau ». Celui-ci hocha la tête et le présenta, sans le moindre doute, aux autres garçons. Louise roula des yeux face au manque de sérieux du coach. Quel imbécile !

Depuis, Louise jouait avec l'équipe des garçons et sa mère ne pu rien lui reprocher.

\----------------------------------

A douze ans, Louise entra en pleine puberté. Malheur ! Sa poitrine commençait à se développer et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle avait mal quand elle courait, quand elle se couchait sur le ventre ou même quand elle se collait à quelqu'un. Et comme si ce n'était pas encore suffisant, elle n'arrêtait pas de se cogner pile à cette endroit là. Elle peinait à cacher sa poitrine naissante à ses amis de l'équipe et au coach. Elle dû arrêter une année, à la demande de sa mère, le temps que son corps se développe assez pour trouver une solution.

Johanna comprenait parfaitement à quel point il était indispensable pour sa fille d'être dans l'équipe des garçons. Elle voyait ses progrès incroyables et ne pouvait pas se permettre de la remettre chez les filles. Même si l'équipe des filles était très forte, il n'y en avait qu'une et Louise progressait trop vite pour rester avec elles. Et puis, Louise n'arrivaient pas trop à s'entendre avec les filles en général.

Un an passa et Louise avait maintenant une petite poitrine. Elle la détestait au plus haut point. Encore son entrejambe ne la dérangeait pas, elle préférait avoir un vagin qui tien en place qu'un pénis qui pendouille et qui se prend toujours des ballons. Mais ça..... Quelle horreur !

\----------------------------------

Un soir, Johanna entra dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur à la main. « Lou, j'ai trouvé une solution ! ». Elle lui montra une sorte de t-shirt spécial qui compressait la poitrine afin de former un semblant de torse. Ce t-shirt s'appelait un binder. Comme Louise était heureuse ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir reprendre le foot ! Elles en achetèrent trois, un blanc, une noir et un couleur peau. Elles durent attendre deux semaines avant de les recevoir. Ils étaient parfait et très confortable !

Louise reprit le foot la saison d'après et portait fièrement son "torse". Elle avait dû changer d'équipe car les autres avaient progressé en son absence mais cela lui était égal, elle refaisait enfin du foot.

\----------------------------------

Louise avait maintenant quinze ans et devait s'opposer à de nouveaux problèmes : les règles, sa petitesse et sa voix. Tous les garçons de son équipe avaient beaucoup grandit, ils faisaient tous une tête de plus qu'elle, mais surtout ils étaient tous entrain de muer. Elle, faisait 1m55 et avait une voix très féminine.

Mais, si elle changeait trop et ressemblait trop à un garçon, qu'est ce que ses amis d'école allaient penser ? Louise n'allait à l'école avec personne de son équipe de foot car elle n'allait pas dans son école de secteur. Là-bas, elle était Louise, une fille avec de la poitrine et des cheveux courts, un peu garçon manqué. Alors qu'au foot elle était Louis, le garçon le plus petit avec une voix efféminé mais qui était très doué.

Elle parlait souvent de ses soucis à sa mère. « J'ai vraiment envie d'être un garçon... ». C'est à ce moment précis que Johanna se rendit compte du mal-être de sa fille. Alors, sans la prévenir, elle prit rendez-vous chez un psychologue. Louise le découvrit seulement en arrivant dans la salle d'attente. « Mais maman ! Je ne suis pas folle ! », « Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Entre dans la salle et tu verras ! », « Je te déteste ! ».

Louise entra dans le bureau du psychologue en faisant la tête. Comment sa mère avait-elle osé l’emmener ici parce qu'elle voulait être un mec !? Comment sa mère pouvait-elle penser que c'était une maladie mentale !?

« Tu es donc Louise c'est bien ça ? Tu préfères que je t'appelle Louis ? » « Comme vous voulez » « Alors comme ça, tu souhaiterais être un garçon ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ? » « Je sais pas, j'ai toujours ressentis ça. C'est pas vraiment que j'en ai envie mais c'est surtout un besoin pour me sentir... Bien ? C'est pas que je déteste mon corps, avoir un vagin me dérange pas tout comme avoir des formes mais... Je veux pas avoir de poitrine, je veux pas avoir la voix féminine, je veux pas être minuscule, je veux plus qu'on parle de moi au féminin... Pour moi je suis Louis.. » « As-tu déjà entendu parler du genre « non-binaire » ? »

Du quoi ?

Après ce rendez-vous, Louise n'en voulait plus à sa mère, elle l'avait même remerciée. Elle se renseigna beaucoup sur ce que le psy lui avait parler. Elle se renseigna tellement qu'elle y passait des jours entiers à lire des documents, des articles, des vidéos et des livres pour comprendre.

Jusqu'à tomber sur ce mot.

Genderfluid.

Tous les autres, agender, bigender, genderqueer, non-binaire et même transgender ne lui avait pas convenu, ne sonnait pas juste dans son esprit.

Mais genderfluid oui.

Elle se sentait comme un garçon tout en voulant rester être une fille. Quelques fois elle se sentait réellement comme une fille et ne souhaitait par être un garçon. Ou encore, des fois elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle se sentait. Soit elle hésitait entre être une fille et un garçon, soit elle ne trouvait pas sa place dans les deux genre. Même si elle préférait qu'on la prenne pour un garçon car elle préférait juste. Même si elle ne voulait pas transitionner comme un transgenre, elle ne voulait tout de même se faire retirer la poitrine, simplement pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Elle voulait aussi qu'on l'appelle Louis et plus Louise. Et elle voulait qu'on parle d'elle au masculin. Elle voulait devenir "il" tout en restant physiquement une fille. Ou presque. Il était un garçon mais ne souhaitait pas avoir de pénis. Il voulait simplement avoir une voix plus grave et plus de seins. Mais il aimait son entrejambe et sa capacité de procréer. En plus de ça, depuis qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux pour la première fois, beaucoup de monde avait du mal à savoir qu'il était une fille ou un garçon aux premiers abords.

Il parlait de sa découverte de son identité à sa mère et au psy. A son père aussi, qui fut étonnement le plus efficace lors que la récolte d'argent pour sa mammectomie (l’opération qui consiste à retirer les seins), que Louis allait pouvoir subir à ses dix-huit ans. Tout allait pour le mieux !

\----------------------------------

En un an, Louis avait eu tant de choses. En attendant d'avoir le nombre d'argent qu'il fallait pour l'opération, il avait grandit. Heureusement ! Il faisait maintenant cinq centimètres de plus. Sa voix aussi avait un peu changé même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était également entré au lycée et pour plus facilement être intégré en tant que Louis, il était allé dans son lycée de secteur et non celui où il était censé aller. Il allait donc à l'école avec la majorité de ses amis du foot.

Par chance, les professeurs ne l'avaient jamais appelé par son prénom officiel car ils avaient tous été prévenu de la situation de Louis grâce à une lettre que le psy avait écrite au proviseur en lui demandant de respecter le nom et le pronom de Louis et de faire parcourir la nouvelle aux autres professeurs.


	2. Garçon ou fille ? Non.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la rencontre d'Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est plus petit, pardonnez moi. Mais en lisant vous verrez que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux... Enfin peut-être que si mais je n'y arrive pas. Encore une fois ne me chargez pas de critiques trop méchantes, je suis toujours aussi gentil !

De l'autre côté, il y avait Harry. Harry était... Harry. Il était du genre à s'en foutre complètement de sa sexualité. Il ne se posait pas de label, aucun. Il aimait qui il aimait et adorait casser les stéréotypes. Un homme ne peut pas porter du vernis ? Très bien, Harry s'était acheté une jolie palette et en portait tous les jours depuis ses quatorze ans. Un homme doit avoir les cheveux courts ? Très bien, il se laissait pousser les cheveux puis les coupait quand les gens s'étaient entièrement habitué. Un homme ne peut pas aimer de rose ? Ça tombe bien c'était sa couleur préféré. Un homme n'a pas le droit de mettre de robe ou de jupe ? Et bien pour la peine Harry en avait porté tout le long de sa dernière année de primaire. Un homme ça ne se maquille pas ? D'accord, Harry en portait quelques fois. Il lui arrivait de se faire les sourcils ou de porter du mascara. Et il pouvait aussi mettre du rouge à lèvre. Mais vu qu'il appréciait son visage au naturel, lorsqu'il portait du maquillage, c'était très léger et plutôt des couleurs nudes. La garde de robe d'Harry était encore plus variée que celle de sa grande soeur. On y trouvait tout.

Il n'était ni homme, ni femme, sans pour autant être agenre. Harry était tout simplement Harry.

De même pour la sexualité. Si une fille lui plaisait et inversement, il sortait avec elle. Si c'était un homme, pareille. Si c'était quelqu'un avec un autre genre, peut importe il se mettait quand même en couple avec. Et si la personne était asexuel, et bien il était quand même avec. Tout ce qui lui importait était que la personne savait qui elle était. Peu importe son genre, sa sexualité ou son physique.

Harry était la personne la plus ouverte d'esprit.

Mais s'il était obligé de se poser un label, alors il répondait qu'il était androgyne, et pansexuel. Même s'il ne le pensait pas, il savait que c'était les mots les plus approprier à utiliser.

Harry aimait beaucoup chanter, il ne faisait que ça à longueur de journée. Quelques fois, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Mais les gens avaient l'habitude, ça ne les dérangeait plus. Il prenait des cours de chant depuis ses huit ans. A chaque fin d'année, il faisait un petit concert avec les autres élèves. Beaucoup lui demandait si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, être chanteur. Et à chaque foi il répondait « Non, plus tard je serais océanographe ! »

Harry avait toujours aimé les poissons. Il était totalement passionné par ses créatures maritimes pouvant respirer sous l'eau et mourir avec de l'air. Des être complètement à l'inverse de nous. Son film préféré était d'ailleurs Finding Nemo. Il avait toujours été très doué en cours lorsqu'il étudiait les océans, mers ou encore les fleuves et lacs. Il voulait connaître toutes les sortes de poissons du monde entier. Il possédait une étagère entière sur eux. Tous les étés, il visitait au moins trois aquariums.

Harry était en vérité un garçon très passionné des choses de la nature. En plus d'aimer le chant et les poissons, il aimait aussi énormément les fleurs et les plantes. Il avait dans sa chambre une petite variété de six plantes qui poussait ici et là. Elles portaient toutes un prénom et il leur chantait des chansons en les arrosant. Il avait remarqué que depuis qu'il faisait ça, elles poussaient encore plus belles.

Il regardait presque tous les soirs les étoiles et s'informait lorsqu'une nuit allait être un peu différente et fonçait avec son télescope vers les champs que son père cultivait à la campagne pour avoir une vision très claire du ciel sans être dérangé par les lumières de la ville. Au collège, Harry avait prit des cours d'astronomie donc il s'amusait soit à trouver le plus de constellations possible soit de trouver les planètes et les étoiles dont il connaissait le nom.

Harry lisait aussi énormément. Habitant à la campagne, internet ne fonctionnait pas toujours et ses parents avaient toujours refusé d'acheter une télévision. Il était donc contraint à lire. Mais cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. Sa chambre était remplis de romans, d'encyclopédies en tout genre, de recueils de poésies, de contes enfantin ou philosophique. Sa chambre était une vrai bibliothèque.

Harry était définitivement quelqu'un de très cultivé.

Il était également un garçon très aimant de sa famille, et plus particulièrement sa grand-mère. Il avait vécu avec elle lorsque sa mère était malade. Cela avait duré trois ans. C'est elle qui lui avait apprit à aimer et à croire en Dieu. Il allait tous les dimanches à l'église avec elle. Sa grand-mère était quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit elle aussi. Elle acceptait et aimait Harry comme il était car pour elle, le plus important était qu'il soit un gentil garçon.

C'était même elle qui l'avait accompagné à sa première Pride. Ils s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous. Harry aimait plus que tout sa grand-mère. Mais il avait aussi été très heureux de revenir vivre chez lui près de sa maman qui allait de nouveau bien.

Comme son père n'était qu'un simple paysan et sa mère incapable de travailler à cause de la maladie qui l'avait touchée quelques années plus tôt, tout ce que Harry possédait hors des meubles et de son lit, c'était lui qui se l'était acheté. Il travaillait depuis l'âge de 16 ans la plupart de ses week-end et la moitié de ses vacances. Il travaillait soit a la boulangerie du village soit assistait le seul petit postier.

Son village était principalement composé de vieilles personnes. Il n'y avait qu'une école primaire et les enfants ne pouvaient aller au collège ou au lycée que en bus car ils se trouvaient à une heure de route. Il y avait très peu de jeune de l'âge d'Harry. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient que deux a avoir dix-huit ans. Niall, et lui.

Niall était un garçon simple et très amusant. Il était le meilleur ami d'Harry depuis la primaire. Il habitait a la ferme au bout du village. Son père et sa mère avaient des vaches, des cochons, des lapins et des poules. Quand les deux amis étaient petits, les parents de Niall, pour les occuper, lâchaient les poules et leur donnaient comme mission de les récupérer et les remettre dans le poulailler. C'était leur jeu préféré.

Niall avait dû quitter l'école à seize ans pour aider ses parents et son frère à travailler. Il était chargé d'emmener les animaux chez les nouveaux acheteurs. Harry et lui se voyaient très rarement depuis mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté.

Physiquement, Harry se plaisait. Il aimait beaucoup son corps et en était très fier. Il était grand et fin. Il prenait facilement du muscle tout comme il pouvait facilement prendre du poids. Mais avoir des poignets d'amour ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire il trouvait cela même très mignon, que ce soit sur lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. A vrai dire, Harry avait toujours eu un faible pour les personnes ayant des vrais formes naturelles, même s'il trouvait aussi les personnes fines très attirantes aussi.


End file.
